duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
DM-28 Battle Galaxy
|Translation = Battle Galaxy Sengoku Saga |Gallery = DM-28 Card Set Gallery |Rulings = dm28 |Release = June 21, 2008 |Next = DM-29 Rock-on Heroes |Previous = DM-27 Perfect Heaven |Block = Sengoku Saga |Icon = file:Dm28symbol.gif }} Battle Galaxy is the 28th booster pack in the OCG. Details This set introduces the Spells and Cross Gears that have race as a subtype on them for the first time. Bolbalzak "Sword Flash" Dragon and Romanov the 1st, Lord of the Demonic Eye are featured on this pack's cover artwork. Keywords This set introduces the following keywords; *Mana evolution *Knight Magic *Samurai Generation *Shield Force *Shield Plus *Super Shield Plus Reprinted Cards *76/110 La Ura Giga, Sky Guardian Contents *S1/S10 Ladio Yaesar, Super Divine Dragon *S2/S10 Lorenzo the 4th, Divine Dragon of Thunder *S3/S10 Sanmaider, Special Dispense Unit *S4/S10 Titan Crash Crawler *S5/S10 Super Necrodragon Sky Garuda *S6/S10 Romanov the 1st, Lord of the Demonic Eye *S7/S10 Supernova Ares Varmingam *S8/S10 Bolbalzak "Sword Flash" Dragon *S9/S10 Super Terradragon Variant Vades *S10/S10 Pulse Giant *1/110 Lion Third, Holy Emperor *2/110 Perfect Galaxy, Spirit of Immortality *3/110 Deepsea Searcher *4/110 King Maximillian, the Ice Fang *5/110 Fernando the 7th, Emperor of Mystic Light *6/110 Necrodragon Amadeus *7/110 Max, Crimson Blade Lord *8/110 Dragon Gear - Musha Legend *9/110 Terradragon Gamus Kenshin *10/110 Weaponized Sound - Jamming Beat *11/110 Za Yes, Light Divine Dragon *12/110 Pure Unicorn *13/110 Chief De Baula, Machine King of Mystic Light *14/110 Lag Martas, Tectonic Guardian *15/110 Athers, Guerilla Robot *16/110 Magic Shot - Plus One *17/110 Sir Matthias, Ice Fang Admiral *18/110 Lanerva Stratus, Poseidon's Admiral *19/110 Sir Aqua Margaret, the Ice Fang *20/110 Vacuum Crawler *21/110 Force Operation *22/110 Belfegius, Emperor of Death *23/110 Bell Hell De Dios, Death Castle Beast Lord *24/110 Angry Charge Dragoon *25/110 Darkness Limit *26/110 Carnage, Lord of the Dark Path *27/110 Soul Advantage *28/110 Bolberg Shingen, Dragon General *29/110 Garyou, Suzaku God *30/110 Wasshoi Express, Straight Shooting Soldier *31/110 Power Force Dragoon *32/110 Burning Crimson Lord *33/110 Dragon Gear - Zangeki Mach Armor *34/110 Shinra, the Great Expanse *35/110 Tensei, Byakko God *36/110 Awakening Giant *37/110 Paol Nature *38/110 Kaolun, Fairy of Warming Ice *39/110 Ogre Gear - Ogre Fist *40/110 Leopold the 2nd, God of Mystic Light *41/110 Lightning Kid, Spirit of Divine Armaments *42/110 Rodomia, Vizier of Thunder *43/110 Prince Avaraldo, Cavalier of Thunder *44/110 Tios, Guardian of Fate *45/110 Power Puzzle *46/110 Shield Pierce, Blue Divine Dragon *47/110 Roid Goemon, Song and Dance Machine *48/110 Cutie Heart *49/110 Pirolon *50/110 Magic Shot - Stream Circle *51/110 Water Weapon - Shark Bunker *52/110 Ludvica the 2nd, God of Mystic Light *53/110 Lord Eudocia, the Demonic Eyed Viper *54/110 750 Man *55/110 Gardis Dragoon *56/110 Bokko Rock, JK Doll *57/110 Magic Shot - Soul Catcher *58/110 Benkei, the Wandering Cloud *59/110 Edge Arm "Raikou" Dragoon *60/110 Scissors, JK Guy *61/110 Trance Dragoon *62/110 Todoroki, Ushiwaka Swordsman *63/110 Raijin Dragoon *64/110 Huckle Kirin Sawyer, Jungle Governor *65/110 Aug Totem *66/110 Kiyomasa Komusou, Spirit Knight *67/110 Bronze Chain Sickle *68/110 Donna Dona, Remnant of the Jungle *69/110 Lunatic Energy *83/110 Deepsea Douzan *70/110 Miruth, Spirit Barrier Vizier *71/110 Riku, the Oracle *72/110 Hyou, the Oracle *73/110 Lazerion, Light Attack Soldier *74/110 Pure Landers *75/110 Bagris, Vizier of Turbulence *76/110 La Ura Giga, Sky Guardian *77/110 Magic Shot - Chain Spark *78/110 Hoihoizer, the Sudden Moonlight *79/110 Hulk Crawler *80/110 Sir Leopol Deenay, the Ice Fang *81/110 Piñaco Lada *82/110 Franz the 1st, the Ice Fang *84/110 Aqua Belala *85/110 Magic Shot - Open Brain *86/110 Saving Sword - Memory Accela *87/110 Fuuma Zurmel *88/110 Darkness Southern *89/110 Marquis Alexey, Demonic Eye Gunman *90/110 Trappy Trap Man *91/110 Fuuma Albaram *92/110 Bombra 1, Exploding Whale Doll *93/110 Magic Shot - Dual Zanzibar *94/110 Bubble Trap *95/110 Crimson Ash Lord *96/110 Concone, Master of Hiding *97/110 Dual Matasa, Rashin Soldier *98/110 Carbine, Explosive Fighter *99/110 Lyla Litta *100/110 Poppo "Yatarou" Pappi *101/110 Phantom Lion's Flame *102/110 Flame Sword - Pierce Accela *103/110 JK Paper Nature *104/110 Boomerang Totem *105/110 Loquat Retainers, the Wandering Travelers *106/110 Dunas, Spirit Knight *107/110 Kabra Katabra *108/110 Shaman Melissa, Melting Snow Fairy *109/110 Living Lithograph *110/110 Ascendant Wing - Faerie Accela Gallery Category:OCG Category:OCG Only Category:Booster Packs